阿努巴拉克
Anub'arak is a Melee Warrior Hero from the Warcraft universe. Once a proud nerubian king, Anub'arak dared to stand against the Lich King's invasion, but despite his bravery, he too fell to the unrelenting Scourge. Resurrected into undeath, the Traitor King now serves as a towering, weapon of destruction. But here in the Nexus, no one commands his power!2014-09-30, ANUB'ARAK HERO WEEK. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-10-03 Background The former king of Azjol-Nerub, Anub'arak was among the nerubians slaughtered in the War of the Spider. Ner'zhul the Lich King raised the high lords of the Spider Kingdom as undead to do his bidding, Anub'arak among them. Now as a malicious crypt lord, he is forced to use his powers to purge the snow swept landscape of any remaining resistance to the reign of the Lich King. Despite the pleas from his former subjects, he has been ordered to massacre many nerubians who tried to oppose the undead. Gameplay Summary Strengths * Weaknesses * Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips *Anub'arak excels at initiating fights and forcing engagements. *Anub'arak is a nimble character, despite his size. He is good at jumping under lines and evading very quickly. He is a significant threat for DPS-type characters such as the Demon Hunter and Nova. *Anub'arak is effective against towers as per his beetle ability. The beetles will absorb tower fire, allowing Anub'arak to attack the structures. *If specced mainly for scarabs, Anu'arak can become even sturdier, and one of the most durable Heroes in the game. The most important Talents for this are Legion of Beetles and Leeching Scarab. This makes Anub'arak spawns more bugs that will heal him whenever they attack. *“Burrowing Charge” E can be activated a second time to force Anub’arak to pop up from underground. Use the maneuver to knock up unsuspecting enemies or to chase fleeing opponents. *“Web Blast” R is fantastic for interrupting important Heroic Abilities. For example, try to Web Blast on a Valla’s “Strafe” or an Illidan using “The Hunt.” *“Impale” Q is a long ranged knock up. Use it aggressively to delay opponents from grabbing a tribute on Cursed Hollow, or to initiate a team fight. The high amount of hitstun it causes gives the chance for the team to engage more efficiently and eliminate key-opponents while they're stunned. Matchups Pairings Anub'arak's Cocoon can reliably be followed up by Stukov's , essentially trapping opponent Heroes and negating any form of escaping. Also another great shield target for Zarya due to his propensity to dive into the enemy team. Zarya also pairs nicely with him because they shore up the other’s weaknesses as a solo-Warrior (Zarya lacks disables and Anub'arak has lower Health). Effective against Anub'arak excels at fighting Heroes that relies on Ability Damage thanks to his natural spell damage armor and Harden Carapace. Anub'arak can stun Alarak from afar with , and chase him with once Alarak exhausts his cooldowns. Anub'arak has everything that Gul'dan hates. Two ways to interrupt (three if he talents into ), a strong initiation tool to easily reach Gul’dan and put on the pressure, and a ton of spell mitigation. Anub'arak’s innate spell-armor, combined with all the right tools to deal with "mages", can easily prevent Kel'Thuzad from unleashing his true potential. A well timed Cocoon can easily secure Kel'Thuzad's demise. Anub'arak can easily bypass Probius’ defenses and get to him with a well-timed Burrow Charge, and his Beetles are great for tanking shots while Probius runs for his life. Anub’arak’s Heroics are also both great against Probius, as Locust Swarm naturally has more targets due to Pylons and Photon Cannons, and Cocoon is a great tool for isolating either Probius himself or one of his key frontline heroes, leaving him vulnerable for an easy kill. Anub'arak can harass Stukov from distance with Impale, as well dive right into him with Burrow Charge, which is very dangerous when Stukov is channelling . Effective foes Skins ;Traitor King Anub'arak (base) ;Underking Anub'arak :A Spider Lord's carapace has been known to deflect blades, arrows, and even siege weaponry all on its own. When fitted with armor, it is all but unstoppable. ;Love Bug :Once you're bitten, you're smitten. :This skin is related to the Valentine's Day themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Anub'alisk :Anub'alisk was evolved to safeguard the birthing colony of Cavir from any threats. After the second Overmind's death, the Lurker Lord remained feral until he was recovered by Abathur and Mukav's rogue brood. :This skin is related to the StarCraft themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Cyb’arak Anub’arak :The Defense mecha Cyb'arak designed by Frozen Throne technologies has proven instrumental in the defense of the African continent against the Kaijo monsters. :This skin is related to the Mechas VS Kaijos themed-skins. Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * * References External links * Anub'arak at HotS Battle.net * Anub'arak at WoWWiki